Hero: Chapter One
A young boy with green eyes approached an older man’s desk. “Daddy...” the boy asked “Yes, Jonathon?” his father replied “What are you gonna do about the holy grail war, its approaching very quickly and you still haven’t summoned your servant, not to mention you have to be in Japan by tomorrow.” “Don’t worry Jonathon, I’ve got it all figured out, it’s the other six mages I’m worried about, they seem so powerful.” The father said as he handed the young boy, the mage profile. The profile stated: Isaiah Phillips; *Age, 21 *Birth date, May 3rd, Washington DC *Specialty, flame magic and small blades as a weapon *Command Seal, Berserker Sarah Alexander; *Age, 17 *Birth date, Feb 14th, Madrid *Specialty, ice magic and a weapon of Katana *Command Seal, Caster Melanie Creque; *Age, 19 *Birth date, May 15th, Tokyo *Specialty, light magic and a weapon of blades *Command seal, Lancer Ted Reigemann *Age, 20 *Birth date, Feb 9th, New York *Specialty, earth magic and a weapon of battle axe *Command seal, Rider Bulla Brief: *Age, 17 *Birth date, June 21st, Sydney *Specialty, wind magic and a weapon of bombs *Command Seal, Saber Josh Reaper: *Age, 18 • *Birth date, Dec 28th, London *Specialty, time magic and a weapon of guns *Command Seal, Assasin Anthony Gabriel: *Age, 22 *Birth date, November 12th, Moscow *Specialty, shadow magic and a weapon of blades *Command Seal, Archer "I'm sure you can beat the other mages and win the holy grail war, daddy, because Josh Reaper is a hero" Jonathon proclaimed "You don't need to call me dad, cause I'm not. I'm not a hero, I'm wrong." Josh replied. "Moreover, you're forgetting the war isn't that simple Josh added" Josh added. "With each mage having their own abilities and command seals I'm in trouble when it comes to the holy grail war" "But you have to win, this grail could grant you any wish you want!" Jonathon shouted Silence struck the air and Josh began to remember why he entered the war in the first place, to undo all his wrongs and bring peace to the world be destroying the grail itself. He would do this even if it killed him. "Tell me Jonathon, do you have any idea what the Grail War is about?" Josh asked "Erm...." Jonathon had to think for a bit. "Isn't it when seven mages are chosen by the Holy Grail to fight against eachother to choose which mage of the chosen seven is worthy enough to ask a wish in its favor?" "Exactly, so if the Grail is so powerful, why doesn't it know which is worthy? What I think is that the grail just wants to create destruction, hence the reason why every mage who participates just ends up dead. So I'm going to bring an end to this, and wish that the grail be destroyed and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. Cause that grail, is sinister" At the drop of his final words, Josh pulled out a gun and shot Jonathon in the mouth killing his "son". Ted Hero.jpg|Ted Reigen Isaiah Hero.jpg|Isaiah Phillips Anthony Hero.jpg|Anthony Bulla Hero.jpg|Bulla Melanie Hero.jpg|Melanie Sarah Hero.jpg|Sarah Josh Hero.jpg|Joshua Reaper Chapter End Category:Page made by Josh Category:Original Story